HUNGER GAMES BOOK 1 PART 1 CHAPTER 2
by dogsgonewild4
Summary: Please donnot read this chapter  chapter 2  if you feel offended. My fanfiction of Suzzane Collins trilogy is different. And please, my readers, donnot comment if you dislike it.


**-The Hunger Games (I do not own this trilogy, credit go to Suzanne Collins!)RATED T FOR TEENS**

**Book 1: The Hunger Games**

**Part 1: Family or Death**

**Chapter 2: (Katniss Everdeen's Point Of View)**

**As we go deeper into the woods, I think, "Sweet, sweet Gale." I kind of got a little mad at him because he didn't want to talk and its not his fault because I didn't tell him. He's comforting me while I'm squeezing out all of my anger, by the way I am sixteen. I need to get a hold of my self or else he wont let go but I love being on his arms. I love Gale. I just wish that time would freeze. Right here. Right now.**

**But time cant freeze because Gale and I need to move on away from each other for a little while. Just before I lean in to give him a kiss, there is loud bangs but it doesn't stop me. We kiss. Our lips touch for the first time. It seems like hours when our lips are locked. He lets go, gently. Leans in again but telling me the best secret in the best seductive voice, "Wanna?" Wanna? Wanna do what? What does that even mean?**

**I'm not thinking but just say yes. He lays me on a pile of leaves with our coats under me. I really don't know what's happening because I'm madly in love with Gale. He starts taking off his shirt and putting it as a pillow. His pants are hung over on a near by tree. Nothing left but his undergarments. He slowly un buttons my shirt. Then my pants and next thing I know my clothes are thrown into the air as Gale sits on top of me. Nothing on me but girl's undergarments. He's now laying down on me, kissing me, even moving me. But this has to be our lovers moment. **

**During an hour of this, Gale and I hear Effie Trinket's voice and start clothing our selves. As we run, Gale is way ahead of me and I call for him to slow down. He grabs my hands and basically drags me to the fence but we are miles away from the fence, holding hands, and I know that I'm slowing us down. He stops, takes a breath, and picks me up and runs like a groom holding his bride he runs so smoothly and I hardly care if I'm bouncing around in his arms because its kind of fun. I'm laughing so hard that Gale starts to chuckle but we have to keep it quite now. We are at the fence.**

**We reach the fence, look around, and climb through. Gale sets me down but is still holding my hands. We walk silently to my house smiling and acting love drunk. Its kind of funny watching Gale trying to be madly in love with me but I'm a better actress. I could be love drunk with out trying! Gale puts his stuff down and goes to take a bath. In my house! So I get some food out and get him new clothes because I know that he'll be in there for a half an hour. I run over to his house, grab undergarments and shirts, then run like the wind back over to my house. He's finally out of the shower before I even walk through the door. That's impressive. Seeing him out of the shower in ten minutes. **

"**I picked out some nice clothing for you." I say in a sweet tone. **

"**Thanks babe." he says back at me, grabbing the clothes.**

"**Babe?" and that's all that came out of my mouth. **

"**Yeah?" he says.**

"**No, I mean what was that for? Calling me babe?"**

"**That? I said that because I want you to be my girlfriend!"**

"**Oh! Is that right?" I say puckering my lips.**

"**Yeah it is right and I know you'll approve.'' he says mocking me but actually kisses me.**

"**So you wanna watch the reaping?" I say make a gesture for him to go outside the door.**

"**Yeah. I'll call you later. I'm going to eat your food that you spread out." he chuckles. **

"**Ok, that's fine." I yell because the walls aren't that thin.**

**I finish my shower in less than a minute. Its quite a skill for me because when Rose takes one, she has to make sure the water is perfect, she gets all of the shampoo gel out of here, and makes sure that she got every inch of here body clean. Gale is halfway done with his eating. I get into some nice clothes and we walk hand in hand down the town square. **

**We get to the square and everyone is talking. Mother asks me where have I been and I tell her the usual.**

"**Gale? What are you and Katniss doing?" she says and points her finger at our hands entwined. **

"**Oh, um Ms. Everdeen? We are now dating." he says and flinches back.**

"**That's so sweet!" she kisses me on the forehead and I back away because I'm now a teenager and I don't expect kisses in the town square. I don't like getting kissed on the forehead because when your in a tight community, you have to be friends with everyone and its embarrassing getting kissed on your head in front of everyone. **

"**Yeah mom. Could you stop know?"**

"**Why are you acting like this, Katniss? I mean its only Gale and he doesn't care."**

"**Could you just stop mom?"**

"**Fine Katniss. But don't get so snippy with me. You will be put in your room for 2 weeks if you keep this up!"**

**I just turn away and we walk toward Rose and her friends. I told Rose to stick by mom but she doesn't want to. I push her away, excuse her from her friends, and push her toward mother. Gale and I find a spot to sit and we take up one chair. I sit on his lap and my head is against his. His hand slides up and down my thigh and I watch it because I'm bored. Effie Trinket tells us to quiet down and rise for the National Anthem of Panam. We rise and fall after the singing. Effie announces words that I don't even care about. She introduces the mayor, the mayor talks, and Effie starts the reaping. She goes to the males first. **

"**Gale Arroyo!" she announces and I see his hand stops. My heart stops. My eyes start filling up with tears.**

"**Now lets move on to the girls!" she says as I kiss Gale for the longest time and I know I have to let go.**

"**Rose Everdeen!" she calls Rose's name.**

"**No! I'll volunteer for Rose!" I scream. Gale turns around and I look over at mom, then at Rose, then back at Gale.**

**I climb up the steps and start to hold back my tears. "What's your name?"**

"**I'm Katniss Everdeen, Rose's big sister." I go over to Gale and squeeze him long and hard trying not to cry. **

"**Ok then Katniss. Please step away from Gale and over to your spot. You will be coming with us to the Justice Building in a train and you will say your good byes to you families at the old Training Building. We will go onto the train, and arrive at the Justice Building where you will train, sleep, eat, and get ready for the Games. Understand?"**

"**Yes ma'am." Gale and I say in harmony.**

**We go to the train at two o'clock. I look over at Gale and offer him to sit with me in a relaxing couch in a relaxing room. "Wow! This train is really amazing. It has everything to a ball dancing room to a massage room. Oh look! Its Haymitch Horuath and Effie. Lets go meet them in the dining room to discuss the plan for the interviews." I say in a calming tone.**

"**Haymitch?" I say. "What happened?"**


End file.
